


Cursed Object

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mental Illness, Ventriloquist - Freeform, possibly cursed dummy, scarface the puppet, season five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Ed stumbles upon a strangely interesting ventriloquist dummy while hiding away in Toy Maker's shop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know where I'm going with this, but Ventriloquist is one of my favorite Batman villains from the comics and the cartoons and I enjoy Scarface has always had different owners not just Arnold Wesker and Arnold certainly wasn't the first to own Scarface.

Gun shots and laughter filled the chilly night air. Ed felt his heart pounding in his chest, breathing heavy as he ran down the street. He started to slip on a patch of ice on the sidewalk, sliding and nearly falling until he caught his balance once more. Another shot, this one sounded much closer. He turned a corner and ran into the first building he came across, he closed the glass door behind him, crouched and began sneaking his way through the mostly darkened store. He crept behind a counter and remained there listening to the approaching shots and laughter. That awful manic laughter that sometimes sounded like it was morphing into cries of pain. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, thought of times as a child he used to hide in his closet like this and count to ten, wait for his parents to stop screaming at each other.

Soon the sounds stopped, and he was left in the relative silence once more. He relaxed unfurling himself from the curled up position he’d placed himself in, slowly he got to his feet taking one more look out the large storefront window to make sure they were gone before he began studying his surroundings as his eyes adjusted to the barely lit building. 

He came to notice he was in the toy shop, the one owned by the man he’d hired nearly a year ago to kill the Doc. He’d heard rumors that the toy maker’s son had tried to continue running the store, but not long after his father’s murder went off the deep end. Ed wasn’t sure if that were true or not, more likely than not the man just moved out of Gotham which was probably for the best. A part of Ed wished he’d left, wished that Lee had just gone, that they could have left before the city they were all born and raised in turned into a secluded chunk of Hell where nobody could reach them.

He supposed though they were all meant to be here, pay for their sins.

He walked through the shop looking at the hand crafted toys, the ones that still remained in one piece at least. He had to admit the father and son had had a great talent for making toys and gadgets, it was a shame he couldn’t work with them. He made a note to himself to convince Oswald to turn one of the room’s in city hall into a workshop, he knew if he could scrap together the right parts he could make his own useful gadgets. 

He jumped when a sudden crashing in the back of the building broke through the silence of the abandoned shop. Tension filled him as he looked towards the small hall that lead to a bathroom, an office, and a fire exit. He reached into his jacket pocket retrieving his switch blade flicking it open as he crept towards the back. His heart pounded in his chest, sweat glistening on his forehead as his eyes locked on the office room door as another clattering sounded within. Slowly he reached out placing a gloved hand on the doorknob. There was a nauseating panic that filled him as he turned the knob and threw the door open, he rushed inside, knife raised ready to attack whoever may be laying in waiting for him.

Yet there was nothing. Well not exactly nothing.

The room was bare for the most part; a desk against the wall to his right, a bulky apple computer on its surface, the wall to the left was lined with filing cabinets, and in front of him on the floor sat a puppet. Ed closed his knife and stuffed it back into his pocket, he knelt down to get a closer look at the doll.

“So you’re the one making all the noise.” He said laughing to himself feeling idiotic for being scared by a ventriloquist dummy.

He picked the doll up noting the weight of it. The doll wore a navy-blue pinstripe suit, a faux flower placed in its pocket, the doll itself was made out of wood, black painted hair, and a deep cut along its cheek that looked more accidental than anything. The thing that really caught Ed’s attention were the eyes, they were glass which wasn’t too odd, but there was something about them, something that felt as if it were genuinely looking right at him.

“You are rather interesting.” He said to the dummy.

The doll stared at him, eyes lifeless and all seeing. Ed felt as if he were being watched, the feeling leaving him rather unnerved. 

Something in his mind told him to put the doll back on the floor and forget he ever stumbled across it, this thought occurred to him as he held it close against his chest and existed the toy shop going back out into the cold night air.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ed, would you mind telling me what in the Hell that is.” Oswald inquired staring at the rather tacky and unnerving wooden dummy his friend cradled in his arm.

Ed looked down at the dummy frowning as he reached to straighten its suit before turning his gaze back to Oswald. “This is Scarface.”

Oswald scoffed, of course he named it.

“Clever….Why do you have it and where’s the money from the job?” 

Ed pressed his lips together in a thin line, he shifted uncomfortably looking down at the ground. Oswald sighed already knowing what this meant.

“What happened?”

“That charming Harley girl spotted me, alerted Jeremiah and well….I must confess I don’t exactly want to know what they would have done to me if they caught me.” 

Oswald sighed knowing he couldn’t be mad at him, he admittedly preferred Ed home safe instead of dead or turned into some laughing monstrosity like the people in Jeremiah’s gang. 

“Where does the dummy come into this?”

“Scarface.” Ed corrected. “I found him when I was hiding in the toy shop, he was in the back office. I felt like I should bring him home.”

“You do realize how ridiculous this is, right?”

Ed glared at him, “If you can have a dog then I can have Scarface.” Ed countered.

Oswald rubbed his temple reminding himself to not lose his temper, the last thing he needed was another fight or for Ed to run off. “Fine….I won’t say another word about the puppet.” 

Ed smiled, he walked over to him pressing a kiss against his cheek. “Thank you.” He whispered before turning to leave the room.

He already knew his partner would spend the remainder of the night locked away in the basement working on his gadgets, not that Oswald could complain, often the weapons he made were incredibly useful when they functioned the way they were supposed to. Still though he couldn’t help but feel unnerved by the peering glass eyes of that hideous puppet.


End file.
